In the past, in a desktop environment such as on a PC (Personal Computer), three-dimensional (3D) visual effects, such as adding shadows to windows and the like displayed on a display screen, have been applied to heighten the user's visual experience.
With modern display technology, it has become possible to achieve a 3D effect using binocular parallax, as with a 3D image display apparatus. With such display technology as the background, an information processing apparatus that disposes virtual objects outside the display region of a display screen not only to achieve a visual effect for the user but also to improve processing efficiency has been proposed (see, for example, PTL1).